


Stolen Sweets

by Aquielle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Study, Gallavich, M/M, Mickey POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Gallagher might as well have "property of Mickey Milkovich" tattooed across his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich has been preoccupying my thoughts lately. This is my salute to the Jack Daniels & Orange Juice ship that punched me right in the feels.

Mickey always did have a sweet tooth. That particular weakness is what lead him to have four cavities by the time he was fifteen. It's what caused him to get busted for stealing, it's also how he fell for Ian Gallagher.

No one should grow up in the Southside and stay sweet, Ian had and it was what made Mickey susceptible to his particular brand of charm. Not many people in their neighborhood gave a shit about the Milkovich family, but Ian was different. It was the first thing Mickey had noticed about him.

One of the things that Mickey had only recently noticed was the fact that Ian had been in love with him for much longer than he had realized, possibly years.

Long before Mickey's stint in juvie had gotten him in the habit of bathing on a regular basis or his complicated feelings about Ian made him acknowledged that he was in fact an evolved human being with more advanced brain functions.

Before he admitted to caring about other people and wanting things beyond shelter, food, smokes and the occasional fuck.

Before the twinge of jealousy made him want to kiss Ian like he intended to suck all of the oxygen out of his lungs instead of punching people in the face and being terrified of being called a fag for looking at him.

He should have seen the signs, the visit to juvie when Ian had smiled as he told Mickey he missed him, the stupid grins and smartass comments, the sweet shit Ian would say to him during their Kash and Grab hook ups, the lingering touches after.

He originally thought it was just Gallagher being sappy and gay, the downside to being raised by an older sister. Lip clearly hadn't been a proper older brother and had neglected to beat that Disney shit out of Ian. Now he realizes that fate is one fickle bitch and he is so fucked because that fairy shit is clearly contagious.

At first he had trusted Gallagher with his body, he outweighed the prick by a good twenty pounds and the threat of physical violence was enough to keep him mostly quite about Mickey's preferences. On occasion Ian would give him shit about being a bottom, but just because his happy button was in his ass didn't make him anybody's bitch. He would remind Firecrotch that he seemed to like being all up in there well enough.

Anytime Ian got all kissy face he would shut that queer shit down with a quick hard look or a well placed kick and threatened to cut his fucking tongue out.

Things are different now, Ian says that he finally evolved into who he was meant to be, Mickey says he's been surrounded by so many chicks he's finally going soft.

The truth of the matter is that he's just looked all of his fears in the face and told them to get fucked. He couldn't be brave for himself, but when push came to shove he'd done it for Gallagher.

He trusts Ian with things that are much harder to protect than his pride, much more fragile than his ego. Ian knows all the broken and jagged pieces that stick out and tear at him. All the secrets that make him vulnerable and exposed to far more damage than he would ever be able to repair. Ian knows all that shit and he still loves Mickey.

Mickey would never be considered clever, but the smartest thing he has ever done is trust Gallagher.

Ian made him feel like maybe his entire existence wasn't a total shit show. Like being surrounded by whores and drunks wasn't the sum total of his life.

Like he wasn't going to be tied to raising what was probably his father's bastard kid for the next 15 years and maybe he could do something one day.

He wasn't dumb enough to think that he was gonna travel the world or some shit, he was Southside for life but Ian made the future look less bleak, less like a long sentence in Stateville just waiting to happen.

Sure Gallagher had his problems, who the fuck didn't? He shook his ass for cash and had a string of twink-hungry geriatrics drooling over him, but loyalty was never an issue for them, ever.

Mickey has beat the hell out of Ian, Ian has threatened to kill Mickey, but still they fuck like the world is gonna end.

The roughness in their kisses is just on the right side of desperate and painful and fuck did he love it when Ian was in him.

Mickey had plenty of shit in his life that still needed to be sorted but at least he can do it with Ian, out in the open finally. No amount of self loathing is keeping him from Gallagher.

No matter how many beatings he has to take or give, Copper Top is his now. The bruises sucked into his chest and bite marks on his shoulders proclaim " Property of Milkovich" and nobody is ever gonna fucking steal that from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> ( ＾ з ＾)ノ࿏ ♡


End file.
